My Best Friend, or My Boyfriend?
by GodofFiction
Summary: Smalls is wondering if his closest friend, Benny is actually the love of his life. He knows that he likes him, but how much? No one moved or left the group, and they are in High school.
1. Chapter 1

"Benny? Benny, where'd you go?" Smalls slurred. He was at a party with some of the guys, Benny being one of them, and he had had a bit too much to drink. He knew it would happen and that he shouldn't go, but Benny was going, so he would follow. Benny didn't drink, because he was smart, and also he was the only one who could drive. The rest of the gang just didn't take the test and the ones who did failed it.

"Right here Smalls, turn around." He said. Smalls tried to turn but went too quickly, and almost fell flat on his face. Luckily, Benny caught him. He loved when Benny touched him. From catching him when he fell, to the simple and supportive pat on the back. Yes, believe it or not, Smalls was gay, and in love with his first and best friend. He would stare at him all day in geometry class, and in chemistry, and in lunch. Most days he didn't eat lunch, just so he could watch him... and he had a lot of homework too, so he wasn't being completely irrational. Now, it sounds stalker-ish, I know, but it isn't. It's only stalking if you take notes on it. He wasn't. So it isn't.

Benny decided if Smalls stayed too much longer, he would probably die. So he drove him home and told the rest of the guys they could take the bus or call a cab.

"Well that was really nice of you" Smalls kind of said with his face buried in the seat cushion.

"You're welcome." Benny replied once they arrived home, Benny walked him up to his room, and laid him down on the bed. "Anything else you want me to do? You know, while I'm here?" he asked

"You can kiss me" Smalls said, in his drunken retardation.

"What? Whoa… what?" was all he could manage.

"Kiss me now, you beautiful stud!" Smalls begged, a little. Benny leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed him until neither one could breath. Smalls was in pure joy. Once Benny pulled away, Smalls whimpered at the loss of those warm, comforting lips.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. He looked up and saw Benny taking his shirt off. "Oh." He said. Then he got up and started to take his clothes off. He got his shirt off and Benny marveled at his slim body. It was just what he was expecting. He guided Smalls to the wall and started grinding on him, which created glorious, wonderful friction.

"Smalls! Get up!" he herd Benny say.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Wake up!" he yelled. Smalls woke up the next morning with a monster hangover and a mother who wanted him up early for a reason which would never make sense to him.

"Son of a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

*usual schpeal protecting me from legal blah blah blah*

Smalls immediately regretted his heavy alcohol consumption. He felt a throbbing pain unlike his usual hangovers… not that he had usual hangovers or anything… this one was especially dreadful. He loathed the effect alcohol had on his head. His boner didn't really help him either. He needed to get out of bed, go mow the lawn, and then go to his friend's house and hang out all day. Unfortunately for him, that friend was Benny. And he thinks he loves Benny. So it will be somewhat uncomfortable for him.

*later that day…*

Smalls was dealing with a pretty constant erection when he was around Benny. He took a minute to damn the gods for his hormones, for being a teenager, and all around who he was. His step father had always been kind, but he heard on more than one occasion that he was not a supporter of "those *grumble* homos…." Smalls wasn't totally sure if who he was was a good thing, or a bad thing, he never really believed in heaven of hell, so he had no fear of the latter, but he still wanted to be accepted by his peers, especially Benny. Benny was there for him from the start. Hell, he was pretty sure he would be there for him 'til the day they died. But in what way?

Benny noticed Smalls was lost in thought, so he tossed a glove at him, "Smalls, man. You wanna go throw the ball around?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure…" Smalls timidly responded.

"You okay, Smalls? I haven't seen you this shy around me since we first met."

"If I tell you a secret, will you keep it to yourself for the rest of your life?"

"You know it, anything for you, man."

"…. I'm… I'm , well.."

"Out with it, we got ball to play!" Benny yelled jokingly.

"I'm gay." Smalls told him.

"Okay… was that what you wanted to tell me?" Benny said, mostly just wanting to throw the ball, getting a little impatient.

"…w- well, yeah." _What? That's his reaction? Is this still earth, what's going on?_

"hey man, you're my best friend, and you play baseball well enough, so it doesn't really make a difference who you get in bed with." Benny said frankly.

"oh, well, good." _This is fantastic!_

_Should I tell him…_ Benny thought to himself. _If I do, he'll no doubt be okay with it… I'm not seeing any cons here._

"I am too." He said. His stomach flipped a thousand and one times. What had he done? How would they move past this… "you wanna make out?" _what the fuck was that! No he doesn't want to make out, he came over to hang out and… and… well, I guess, based on his huge fucking smile on his face that he might want to… yay!_

"yeah, okay…" Smalls was a little confused. But he was mostly ecstatic! Literally the best case scenario had just happened, and it worked out so perfectly! And now he was gonna make out with the hottest boy he knew! _Yay! _He moved forward, wrapped his arms around Benny's waist, and brought his lips to Benny's. Benny kissed him back, sensually, and Smalls could tell this was more than just making out for him, he wasn't just hooking up right now, he was properly kissing someone. And that fact made Smalls very happy, and anything but small ;)

* * *

Hey you guys! i know it's been literally years since i updated, but i'm getting back in the swing of things! yay! rejoice and what-not! so... i guess comment and feel free to pm me! i usually answer... if not, it's probably because i haven't checked (i forget that, sometimes)


End file.
